beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Salvatore/Relatonships
Danielle Salvatore Danielle was Stephanie's older brother. As humans, they were very close- best friends up until the arrival of the beautiful Charles Petrov. After Charles's "death", Danielle swore to make Stephanie's life miserable and ultimately succeeded in 1912 by making her lose control of herself fifty years later. Before season one, the sisters had not seen each other since the early 1990s; their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse- their relationship was described as "violent and bitter". Through the seasons, both fell in love with Eli and whilst he was the factor bringing them together, he has also been the biggest strain in the sisters' complex relationship. In the season four finale, Stephanie was heartbroken at Eli's choice, but she also admitted that she was happy for Danielle. Through this, they have proven just how far their relationship has grown from their violent past. Whilst their relationship will continue to be tested through highs and lows, it is clear that the two share a strong sisterly bond. Eli Gilbert Eli is Stephanie's ex-boyfriend and now Danielle's boyfriend. When Stephanie returned home to Mystic Falls after many years, she unexpectedly "met" Eli on May 23, 2009, after she heard Eli and his parents' car accident while he was out at Wickery Bridge. The Gilberts' car had submerged deep into the water under the bridge, where Eli and his parents were facing death by drowning. It was then that Stephanie miraculously saved Eli's life, but was unable to save Eli's parents, Grayson and Miranda, who did not survive the tragedy. Eli fatefully meets Stephanie for the first time at the beginning of the new school year outside of the men's washroom. Eli is undeniably drawn to Stephanie and the two have an instant, deep and indescribable connection. Stephanie and Eli begin to bond and slowly start to develop a romantic relationship. They both realize that they share many qualities, hobbies, traits, values and beliefs in common. As Eli and Stephanie start falling deeper in love with each other, Eli discovers Stephanie's deep, dark secret: Stephanie is a century old vampire with a mysterious past. Although Eli is initially afraid of Stephanie and what she is, he gradually accepts Stephanie's vampire-ism. Stephanie ended their relationship in Season 4 when he reveals he is in love with Danielle. Eli admitted he no longer loves Stephanie because of feelings that she treats him like a project and looks at him like a broken toy and that he can't be with someone like that. Charles Pierce Charles fell in love with Stephanie when he met him in Mystic Falls in 1864. Although he was also seeing Danielle, he had a clear preference for Stephanie. Stephanie, in return, was thoroughly infatuated with him and believed she had fallen in love with Charles. As their relationship progressed, she discovered his vampiric nature and became frightened of him. Charles had then compelled her to not be afraid of him and after he faked his death. Over the century, Stephanie came to believe her love for Charles was never real and he had simply compelled her to love her. Charles disputed this and insisted both of their feelings were genuine, he had only compelled her to not be scared of him. Stephanie remained in denial of his claims, and stated that even if Charles was right, all of his love had turned to hate. After Charles returned to Mystic Falls in the 21st century, Stephanie and Charles became one-sided bitter enemies for some time, mainly due to their conflicting actions regarding Eli. Stephanie viewed Charles in disdain and rejected any attempt he gave for her to see him positively. Throughout Season Five, their relationship progresses after a desperate Charles, trying to escape death attempted to throw himself off the clock tower and Stephanie saved him. Charles tried to return the favor by helping Stephanie through her PTSD in the next episode, where sparks flew while locked in the safe. Stephanie revealed her desired to move on from Eli, then ended up sleeping with Charles. Although she appears to care for him, she still cannot forget him past deeds. Christian Forbes Christian and Stephanie at first had no close relationship. After he became a vampire, Stephanie saved him from Danielle and promised him that she would never let anything happen to him. Since then, Stephanie has been taking care of Christian like his mentor, helping him to be a good vampire. She has saved him several times and cares about him. Christian told her that every time she feels she's about to lose control he will be there for hdf. Their relationship has intensified to the point of being best friends. Christian has given Stephanie pivotal emotional support to the point where they now have a great friendship. Christian has always supported her relationship with Eli and he was the person who revealed to Stephanie that Eli was sired to Danielle. By Christian, Stephanie also learned that Eli had had sex with Danielle. When Stephanie lost her memories for a spell, Christian was the only person that she trusts immediately, upon learning about Brax's death, Stephanie told Christian that she would always be for him as he has always been for her, Christian helped to Stephanie with all her problems lately. After the death of Alex, he is her best friend. Alex Branson In 1864, Alex met young and new vampire Stephanie Salvatore when he tried to feed on him, as she was unable to distinguish her kind from human. Discovering that Stephanie was a ripper- meaning she only fed and hunted and has lost her humanity, Alex took it upon himself to help Stephanie regain her humanity by not turning her feelings off, where he succeeded eventually. Alex found Stephanie, now back to her ripper ways in April 1922 before getting her off human blood around 1935. They would spend every birthday of her together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert. Alex returns to Mystic Falls for Stephanie's 162nd birthday, trying to renew his relationship with Stephanie. On that night, Danielle frames Alex for the death of a local boy and the police apprehend Alex. He is later staked by Danielle and dies before he can attack the sheriff and/or reveal her secret. When Alex returns from The Other Side, he enjoys his time with Stephanie and talks to her about moving on from Eli and how she will find someone else. When the Veil is restored, Alex disappears, leaving Stephanie alone.